Quizá, mi querida rana
by Spica M
Summary: Sin la radiacion Non-tri-ni-sette, Viper volverá a Varia y Fran desaparece en los brazos de Belphegor a causa de los cambios en el futuro. Tal vez, Belphegor no odiaba a Fran. B26 (Bel x Fran) slash
1. Chapter 1

Tsunayoshi Sawada, el Vongola décimo que vino del pasado para aliviar el dolor de aquel futuro sometido por Byakuran Gesso, líder de Millefiore, había regresado a los arcobalenos y asegurado el pasado en los cuales éstos no perecieran a causa de la radiación Non-tri-ni-sette, sin embargo nadie contó con un sencillo hecho que solo afectaría a un solo ser.

El miembro de varia, Fran no existiría para el resto de miembros ya que ellos ya tienen un ilusionista, Mammon (aunque pocos tenían el conocimiento de que en realidad es un esper y no un ilusionista) y éste joven no sería necesario.

Poco a poco los cambios en aquel futuro empezaron a notarse e indiscutiblemente el día llegó, Fran desaparecería de la vida de los miembros de Varia aunque a nadie le importase.

A nadie excepto al miembro que controla las llamas de la tormenta, Belphegor.

—rana…—sin terminar la oración corrió hasta el joven miembro de Varia que empezaba a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos cubiertos sin decir una palabra y solo mirándolo con una leve sonrisa para atraparlo entre sus brazos antes de que se desvanezca por completo.

—sempai, creo que ya no soy necesario aquí y no nos veremos más—murmuraba con su voz monótona con cierto deje de dolor y tristeza en ellos mientras correspondía levemente al abrazo de su aún superior.

—no…no digas eso rana boba, aún eres necesario aquí, aunque tengamos a Mammon, tu…sigues siendo importante—decía con la voz entre desesperada y con temor aquel que llevaba las llamas de tormenta acercando más al joven cuerpo que cada vez se hacía más intangible.

—no mienta para hacerme sentir mejor antes de desaparecer, sé que sempai siempre quiso que desapareciera y que mi predecesora regresara, así que…—sus palabras callaron súbitamente al sentir una leve molestia en la garganta, quería llorar pero no lo haría, debía despedirse de su sempai así como lo conoció, arrogante, burlón y con voz y expresión monótona, porque al final de cuentas, así es Fran.

—Fran…para mí, hace un corto tiempo, dejaste de ser solo el reemplazo de Mammon y empezaste a ser importante…—sus palabras se detuvieron al escuchar un leve susurro del joven de sombrero de rana que inevitablemente terminó por desaparecer en sus brazos dejándole solo un leve susurro y una pequeña gota en su hombro derecho.

"Siempre he amado a mi sempai"

Al día siguiente, nadie recordaba haber conocido a alguien llamado Fran dentro de Varia, tan solo Belphegor recordaba aquella existencia, tal vez por el karma de haber sido cruel aunque lo apreciaba o tal vez porque la arcobaleno del cielo así lo dispuso al desaparecer. Sea cual sea la razón desde ese momento nadie pudo percatarse de que ninguna de las sonrisas del príncipe destripador eran ciertas.

Había pasado ya un año desde que todo regresó a la normalidad y Varia cumplía sus misiones como de costumbre, Mammon volvió a realizar las misiones con Belphegor y aunque este parecía en algunas ocasiones ausente seguía cumpliendo las órdenes y misiones a su manera y con su vacía sonrisa.

—vaya misión más aburrida—se quejaba quien ocupaba el puesto de compañero de Belphegor en la misión que les encomendaron y terminaron en esa misma mañana sin mucho esfuerzo mientras caminaban por las transitadas calles de Paris.

—¿no es obvio? Todo está en paz y las misiones son aburridas porque el atún nos dá las más simples—respondía con su tono usual de voz mientras miraba con aburrimiento a la gente ir y venir en sus ajetreadas vidas.

Al instante se detuvo y vislumbró algo o mas bien a alguien que llamó su atención, por un momento juraba que aquella persona tenía un sombrero negro enorme con forma de rana y el uniforme de Varia. Entornó los ojos cubiertos por su rubio fleco mientras miraba bien a un joven de mirada fría, expresión monótona de ojos y cabello aguamarina que caminaba entre la gente ajetreada en su ir y venir constante que durante un simple momento miró al asesino de Varia y le dedicó una leve y triste sonrisa mientras seguía su camino inmediatamente.

—Belphegor, Belphegor—un golpe en la nuca por parte de Mammon lo trajo de su ensimismamiento y fijó su mirada en su interlocutor para después volver a mirar donde estuvo aquel joven pero no halló nada.

"tal vez…algún día…podré decirte que también te amo Fran…"


	2. Chapter 2

Completamente agobiado por todo dentro de su mente, Belphegor se repetía constantemente esa imagen, aquella triste sonrisa y aquella mirada fría, pero vacilante.

—hallaré a la estúpida rana para que deje de agobiar a un príncipe como yo—se decía a si mismo mientras se levantaba de su cama y caminaba con paso decidido hacia la oficina del jefe.

Estaba decidido, no podría olvidar a esa rana aunque quisiera, lastimosamente ni quería olvidarlo, mucho menos fingir que no le dolió el perderlo, pero su orgullo jamás admitiría que unas lágrimas escaparon de sus cubiertos ojos al ver a Fran desaparecer frente a sí.

—jefe, quiero pedir mis vacaciones ahora—directamente con su petición frente a Xanxus que lo miraba gélidamente como de costumbre.

—te llamarán si algo ocurre, vete—con solo esas palabras, Xanxus acababa de aceptar que Belphegor se fuera, como cada vez que tomaba vacaciones, se llevaba uno de los jets de Varia pero los regresaba en buenas condiciones o se enfrentaría a la furia de Squalo.

—nos vemos, jefe—Belphegor dejó la oficina de su jefe tomando las llaves de uno de los jets y dirigiéndose al hangar.

Primero que nada, el único que podría saber algo de la rana era la piña, el maestro de la rana, así que su primera parada sería Kokuyo Land, a menos que por alguna extraña razón este se hallase en los cuarteles Vongola en Italia o en la base Vongola de Namimori, pero esas serán paradas en caso de que no halle su objetivo a la primera.

—Nos vemos, Luss—despidiéndose del miembro de varia del sol, el príncipe destripador inmediatamente subió al jet y abrió las puertas del hangar para salir del castillo de Varia directamente a Kokuyo Land.

Una parte de él esperaba encontrarse con la pequeña ranita en Kokuyo, pero sus esperanzas eran escasas ya que él vio a la rana en Francia, aunque puede ser una alucinación de su mente y su culpa.

Quizás él podría alguna vez hallar a su rana en alguna parte del mundo pero después, ¿Qué diría? Puede que incluso la rana no lo recuerde, entonces estaría buscando en vano.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí? Pion—una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos para verse cara a cara con las mascotas de Mukuro.

—Vine a ver a una piña, no a sus mascotas—un príncipe no tendría que darle explicaciones a simples plebeyos, pero Belphegor sabe que es mejor evitar una pelea que traiga problemas al sacarle información al jefe de las mascotas.

—oigan, dejen al tipo tranquilo, mi maestro se enojará por causar problemas ahora que Chrome está enferma—una voz monótona, tan conocida para Belphegor atrajo su atención al igual que al resto de los presentes

—oye Fran, entonces tu llévalo donde el señor Mukuro sin que cause problemas, pion—el rubio que encaraba a Belphegor movió su cabeza al discutir y el príncipe de varia pudo vislumbrar la figura que estaba buscando.

Cabello verde, ojos del mismo color totalmente inexpresivos, ajenos a todo, piel blanca, marcas debajo de sus ojos y un tono completamente monótono y sin emoción frente a cualquier circunstancia. Aunque la única diferencia aparte de las ropas, era que ya no tenía puesto el sombrero de rana, sino que usaba un enorme sombrero de manzana en la cabeza.

—deja de hablar con ese tono ridículo, a nadie intimidas de esa forma, ah, cierto, ese es tu tono normal de habla, entonces es una batalla perdida—el joven se acercaba tranquilamente al príncipe destripador y levanto un dedo frente a sí.

— ¿Rana?—fue lo primero que pudo hablar el miembro de Varia al ver al joven frente a sí, aunque mentalmente estuviera regañándose.

— ¿rana? ¿Acaso no ves bien con ese fleco o simplemente eres idiota? Soy Fran, el alumno predilecto del maestro Mukuro—oh si, este joven es la rana de Belphegor, irritante, burlón, sarcástico y ajeno a las emociones.

—Ten más respeto por la realeza, rana de pacotilla—puede que ame a esa rana, pero no por eso dejará que su orgullo se vaya al caño. Con un cuchillo en la mano le enseñaría a esa rana a tener respeto por su real persona…o esperaba que esta vez sí funcionara.

— ¿realeza? Yo solo veo a un príncipe falso con un cuchillo de juguete en la mano—el joven inexpresivo seguía con sus molestas palabras hacia el príncipe.

Internamente, Belphegor estaba feliz de ver a la rana, aunque estuviera a punto de matarlo por molestar a un príncipe.

"quizás, por esa forma de ser tuya es que te quiero, rana"


End file.
